1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of illumination and relates particularly to improved work lamps implemented for a wide range of in-service illuminative dispositions.
2. Description of Related Art
The art related to this invention includes the disclosures of these United States Letters Patent:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,143, Permanent Magnet Support For Lamps, discloses a bolt and wing nut assembly for clamping a portable lamp and magnetic holder at suitable angles to each other. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,400, Magnetic Support, discloses a magnetic support to which the cage of a portable lamp is clipped and thereby held. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. No. 2,747,079, Trouble Light And Suspension Means, discloses a lamp suspended from, in addition to its hook, a swivel element. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,019,047, Trouble Lamp For Mechanics, discloses a trouble lamp with a magnetic holder and arranged for axial rotation relative to the holder. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,727,462, Clamp-On Magnet For Trouble Lamps, discloses a magnetic holder with two parallel spring clamps for a trouble lamp.